


Jingle Bell

by littlerumbird



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerumbird/pseuds/littlerumbird
Summary: Rumbelle-centric Christmas fic set 30+ years in the future, AU timeline one shot. I wrote a series that I will eventually upload here of Christmas fics written in 2 days. All one shots. Very fluffy family fic.





	Jingle Bell

She finished the last words and had nearly closed the book when the warm, snuggly body beside her stirred. 

Sleepy brown eyes blinked up at her. “Wead it ‘gain?” The tiny mouth widened into a winning smile, and Belle was sure this little one had more charm than she knew what to do with.

“One more time,” she conceded, and a glance to Henry and her husband let her know that, yes, she was a complete push over. But these days were for exactly this—holidays to enjoy with family, and gods knew these children grew up far too fast. Henry himself was already fully adult, and now with his own growing family…

“Stowy,” the sweet girl insisted, drawing her attention back to Polar Express. A young voice joined her own from time to time, the words memorized so precisely one might almost believe the four-year-old could read. Belle knew it had less to do with an interest in books in particular and more to do with the child’s current obsession with elves and magic. Apparently those interests ran in the family.

When she finished the story the second time, Belle expected to find the child asleep. But instead of cuddling close again and enjoying the warmth of the fire, she was scrambling to the other room and ignoring her father’s call.

“I hadda get dis,” she explained, squirming past Rumple and holding up a small box in triumph. “It’s fow NanaBelle.” It was a plain white box with a single golden bow on top. “Open it!”

“Shouldn’t I wait for Christmas? Your Grandpoppa might feel left out if I get to open a present while he has to wait for Christmas to open his.”

The dark head shook, and she pulled Belle’s hand to the lid. “Open it.”

Giving the girl and indulgent smile, Belle lifted the lid and reverently parted the tissue paper. Precocious though she might be, their granddaughter (technically, yes, great-granddaughter) was a bit of a magpie when it came to gifts. Belle herself had once been bequeathed a splendidly colored (but very much alive) beetle. Another gift came in the form of a rather ordinary looking rock that reportedly looked very much like a lizard.

When the tissue paper didn’t move, she resolved that this gift likely didn’t involve live creatures. She fixed a smile on her face, only to reveal a shiny bell. Cupping it gently, she freed it from the box as her smile grew. “A jingle bell. It’s perfect!”

“Fow NanaBelle,” she agreed, leaning in for an eskimo kiss and a long hug.


End file.
